Hero
by Peighton Cook
Summary: Clary lives with her mom and step-dad Luke. When her best friend, Simon gets new neighbors will one of them catch her eye? Named after the song "Hero" by Family of the Year. All Human, AU, Slightly OOC. Rated T but really not bad. (BTW I drew the cover picture)
1. Hero

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys like it! I tried my best, but I promise as the story goes on, it will get better. For now I'm just starting out. Anyways, this story is going to be mostly in Clary's POV, but if anyone has a request for someone else's POV I will gladly make it**** Pleeeeease leave a review and I love constructive criticism, so help me out if my story doesn't make sense. Thanks R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal instruments. That would be the wonderful Cassandra Clare. Also, the song is called Hero by Family of the Year.**

Clary POV

_Let me go, I don't want to be your hero. _

_I don't want to be a big man. _

_I just want to fight with everyone else. _

_Your masquerade, I don't want to be a part of your parade. _

_Everyone deserves a chance to walk with everyone else._

_While holding down-_

Ring ring!

I groan, flip off my music, and stand up from my comfortable spot on my bed. I set down my sketch book and walk to my desk where my phone is spazzing out.

"_What?!" _I sigh into my new iPhone. I really didn't understand why I wanted it so much if all it does is annoy me now.

"Whoa, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Simon, my best friend from Kindergarten laughs at my temper. He is the best friend anyone could ask for. He has short, brown curly hair that swoops into his large nerdy glasses. He is a total dork, but I still love him.

"Hey, it's not my fault you interrupted my peaceful drawing time." I retort. I can hear his soft chuckles coming from the other side of the line. I put on a stern look even though I know he can't see me. "So what was it you needed _so _bad you just had to disrupt my morning?"

"Have you checked the time yet, Fray? It's already past noon." He once again laughs at me. "Anyway, I just wanted to know if you would feel up to going out to Taki's later tonight to hang out and grab something to eat?" Taki's is our favorite place in all of Brooklyn to eat at. They have the best food. Ever.

"Uh sure, Si. Why not? What time?" I knew I couldn't stay mad at him for long. Plus I was really hungry.

"In about an hour," he says. Then he adds hastily, "Plus I hope you don't mind I invited some other friends too." _What? _Simon. Meeting new friends? Unheard of.

"Oh. Well yeah of course. No problem. I'll see you then." I say a quick goodbye, then click off the phone and unceremoniously dump it back onto my cluttered desk. I shake my head. _Weird._

I decide to take a quick shower before I leave to dinner. I lather my red curls in strawberry shampoo. Simon says they are cute and compliment my emerald green eyes. No. That would be my mom. She has the most beautiful hair. Dark, blood red waves reaching to her elbows. Though most of the time she wears it up in a messy bun to keep it out of her face while she paints.

On the other hand, my hair is more of an orangey-red mess. It hangs to my waist with short bangs covering half of my pale forehead. My eyes are probably the only thing I like about my appearance. In the middle of my freckle-covered face are two big jade orbs. The rest of me is just… eh. I have a small frame with non-existent curves and tiny chest.

I hop out of the shower and wrap myself in a large towel. I tread back into my room and head to the closet. I don't have very much clothes, shoes, purses, or jewelry like some girls at my school. I honestly never thought that I needed it. But tonight I was trying to dress up since I knew Simon was inviting guests to join us. I had no clue who it could be. He's never put himself out there to try and make friends. Only in Kindergarten did we become friends because neither of us knew anyone else. We were both quiet and made a perfect pair.

I pushed the thought aside assuming it was probably just another friend from his band or chess club or something equally as nerdy. I found a pair of dark gray skinny jeans matched with a mint green and white striped oversized sweater. Good enough.

I threw those on as I looked at the time. I still had about twenty minutes left before Simon picked me up. Looking under my bed, I found my cream colored oxfords I got for my birthday this year. I rarely wore them, but tonight seemed fitting.

Before leaving my room a put a comb through my firey mess and grabbed my phone. Ten minutes left. I took the stairs two at a time and landed softly at the bottom. My mom, Jocelyn, was sitting on the couch in the living room fiddling with the TV trying to find a show to watch.

"Hi, Honey." She said when she noticed me. I gave her a small wave and a smile before sitting down next to her to tie my shoes. "Where are you going that you have to dress so fancy?" She questioned.

I turned to her and explained that Simon was taking me to Taki's to meet some new friends of his. "That's great sweetheart. Have fun and be safe. I'll see you when you get back." She gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before turning back to the TV.

I heard a honk outside the door and opened it to see Simon in his mom's silver Nissan Altima. I walked out the door after hearing a muffled, "Don't be out too late!" from my mother and closed the door. I strolled to the passenger side of the car and jumped in.

"Hey, Fray!" I giggled and shut the car door. He took off before I even put my seatbelt on.

"Hey! Slow down Lewis. You want a ticket?!" He just laughed and I shook my head. "So who is the special person I will be making an acquaintance with this fine evening?" I asked once he stopped laughing.

"That is highly confidential. You will find out when we get there. And may I add there are _three_ guests, not just one." I nodded and he continued his drive towards Taki's.

I'm really surprised and actually kind of proud of Simon for taking it upon himself to go meet new people. Not that I'm not a good friend- I am- I just think it's nice Simon can have some more friends.

We pulled into the parking lot in front of Taki's and I got out as quick as I possibly could, considering it was about five and I hadn't eaten since this morning. I ran up to the glass door of the restaurant and pulled it open to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and pancakes. Simon followed shortly behind me as I found our usual booth and slid in with Simon next to me.

He said we had to wait to order though until the surprise guests came, as "not to be rude". Whatever. That made me sigh loudly and rest my chin on my hands. I was looking at the table with boredom when I heard a tinkling sound at the door. I turned my head up to see who it was, expecting to see a geeky face of Simon's friend. Instead I met the golden eyes of the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

**Hi! Did ya like it?! Huh, huh? Well please leave a review to let me know what you thought. Also, if I have enough people who like it, I will continue and update whenever I get the chance. I've got a full calendar. Depending on who likes the story and how much time I have, I'm guessing my updates will be weekly. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

**A/N: Oh my gosh, you guys! I seriously was not expecting that much views, follows, reviews, and favorites! You guys are so awesome! I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. That would be Miss Fabulous Cassandra Clare! And the song in this chapter would be "Ain't No Rest for the Wicked" by Cage the Elephant.**

Clary POV

_Instead I met the golden eyes of the most beautiful person I have ever seen._

He walked- no, _strutted _to our table. I couldn't take my eyes off of this mysterious boy. I heard a cough coming from the right of me and quickly turned my gaze away to see what looked like brother and sister following behind Golden Boy.

They were both extremely beautiful. The girl with long, ebony colored hair to match her tall, slim figure. She had eyes the color of coal that felt like they could pierce straight into my soul. Her brother I could tell had a much quieter demeanor. He had short, scruffy black hair, but one of the biggest differences (other than gender) was that his eyes were a clear blue. He wore a black sweater with holes while his sister wore six-inch strappy heels, leather skinny jeans, and a silver sequined tank top.

I felt the booth seat move as Simon stood up to introduce me.

"Hey guys!" He sounded nervous and I wondered why. If anything, I should be the nervous one. "This is my best friend, Clary. Clary, Isabelle." He motioned to the black-haired girl while I shook her hand.

"You can call me Izzy." She said. That's when I realized. Simon stared at her with a look of admire. He obviously thought she was cute. Why wouldn't he? I can practically feel every guy's stare burning towards our table. Confidence level: zero.

Once Simon was done drooling, he introduced me to the boy who I thought was her brother- and was right. "This is her brother, Alec." He said. I shook his hand next. He seemed shy.

Finally, Simon moved on to the Golden Beauty. When I turned to him, I saw a large smirk covering the bottom half of his face. Before Simon could say anything, he spoke up, "I'm Jace." He said. Oh. My. Gosh. His voice is like heaven, if heaven has a sound. Deep, husky. Dead sexy.

I'm sure my face was completely red by the time I found my voice. "Oh, uh. Yeah…Clary! Sorry! I'm Clary. Nice to meet you!" I fumbled on my words and I'm sure I sounded like a complete idiot. He just gave me a small smile, like he knew the effect he could have on women.

"So, Simon never told me how you guys met…" I trailed off hoping for an answer to explain how my Simon could meet three extremely gorgeous people and actually get them to agree to come to dinner.

"Oh! Well my family just moved in next door, so we are new neighbors now." The girl, Isabelle explained. I nodded, finally understanding. Then it dawned on me.

"You're all family?" I asked. I could see it in Alec and Isabelle, but not so much in Jace. The siblings all had dark and prominent features, while Jace was tan and all angles. His skin, his eyes, his hair- all golden.

It was Jace who answered next. "Actually, I'm adopted. The Lightwoods just couldn't keep their hands off me any longer." He replied cockily. Okay, well that explained some things, but I definitely didn't like his cocky attitude. Turn off.

We all settled down into the booth again. The Lightwoods sat across from Simon and I. While we looked over the menu, I couldn't help but notice Simon sneaking glances at Izzy. Not that I was any better. I kept checking Jace out also.

Soon, the waitress came to our table to order our food. She had long blond hair- extensions- and a very revealing t-shirt on. She was practically ignoring the whole table, only giving her attention to Jace. "Hey, I'm Kaelie and I'll be your server tonight. What could I get you to drink?" She asked.

"Can I get a-" I tried to say, but she cut me off.

"I wasn't asking you." She said in her high-pitched voice. I was taken aback with her attitude. _No tip for you then. _I thought.

"Don't worry, Red, I got this. Five coffees please." Jace replied in a smooth tone and a wink. Kaelie took off, making sure to sway her hips as she went. I scoffed.

"_Really?" _ I said. Jace just smirked again and I decided I didn't like this guy anymore, no matter how hot he was. Well at least that's what I told myself…

Our coffee arrived and we decided to order breakfast food. I got French toast while the others all ordered pancakes or waffles. The rest of the meal was full of awkward silences, only to be broken by Simon's attempt at conversation.

When we all finished, we paid and got up to leave. I excused myself to use the restroom before we left and everyone waited outside for me. As I was exiting the bathroom, I noticed a tall figure waiting in the hallway. Jace was slouching against the wall staring at the floor.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, not sure why he was standing there.

"Yeah, I was just trying to be polite and walk you to your car." He replied with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Thanks, but I think I can walk myself to a car that's only twenty feet away." I said sarcastically and went to slip past him when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. My breath caught at his sudden action and I'm sure he noticed.

"I would also like to apologize for my behavior back there." He whispered, his lips grazing my ear. I shivered and I could feel his lips curl into a smile. "But really, I was a jerk and I think we got off on the wrong hand. I'd like to change that first impression if I still can." He said.

He pulled away and smiled a real, genuine smile. I smiled back and just nodded my head in agreement. I took his arm and he led me outside to the others.

When the cold September air hit me I shivered. Jace noticed right away and took off his jacket. He handed me the black leather coat and I shrugged it on.

"I guess we better get going now…" Said a voice and I realized it was Alec. He hadn't spoken the whole night other than to order his food. He seemed uncomfortable being the only one alone. Jace and I were standing fairly close and by the Lightwood's car I saw Simon whispering into Isabelle's ear while she giggled.

I decided that that was a good idea, since my mom would be worrying, so I went to give Jace his jacket back when he help up a hand and told me to keep it until next time. I smiled as a silent thank you.

Simon and I were driving back to my house when the strumming of a song came on and I automatically turned it up. This was Simon and I's favorite song. It always brings back memories.

_I was walking down the street when out the corner of my eye,_

_I saw a pretty little thing approaching me._

_She said I never seen a man who looks so all alone,_

_Could you use a little company?_

I screamed and started singing along as loud and off-pitch as I could. Simon looked at me funny. I just shoved him until he started singing with me.

_Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,_

_Money don't grow on trees,_

_I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed,_

_There ain't nothing in this world for free._

_I know I can't slow down, I can't hold back,_

_Though you know I wish I could,_

_Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,_

_Until we close out eyes for good._

We were laughing the whole way home. This turned out to be a perfect night.

I stepped into my house and quietly took off my shoes and turned on the light. My mom was probably asleep. As I crept into the house further, as not to wake my mom, I padded up the stairs and into my room.

I changed into my pajamas and threw myself onto my bed. That was so much fun.

I'm about to turn off my light and go to sleep when a beep comes from my bedside table. I go over to it and see I have a new message from an unknown number. I read what it says:

_Hey Clary! This is Jace. I got your number from Isabelle, who got it from Simon._

I smiled to myself and replied instantly:

_Cool. What's up?_

In a minute or so, he texted back saying:

_Nothing much. I was hoping we could meet up tomorrow and hang out a little. Get to know each other._

YES! I was doing a little happy dance in my head.

_Of course. Sounds great._

He sent me another message that read:

_Awesome. I'll pick you up at noon. Wear something nice. Goodnight!_

I laughed and plugged my phone into the charger. As I drifted off to sleep, the only thing in my head was golden eyes, hair, skin, and personality. I couldn't stop thinking about Jace.

**Yay! Okay, so there's a new chapter! Sorry it took so long. I did half of it a few days ago and just now finished it. Pleeeeeeeease review. I desperately need the feedback and know what goes on in your heads….. **** yeah so thanks again for reading and I will try my best to update soon!**


	3. I Wouldn't Mind

**A/N: Heeeeeey People! First of all I want to apologize for updating so late… and also, I want to thank humera246 for getting me back on track. You are awesome and thanks for liking this story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMI or "I Wouldn't Mind" by He is We.**

_Clary POV_

_I couldn't stop thinking about Jace._

…

I was shuffling around in the kitchen when my mom walked in.

"Hey, Honey. How was dinner last night? Did you have fun?" She asked as I was pouring eggs into a pan.

"Yeah, I did. I met Simon's new neighbors. They're really nice actually." I smiled at the thought of Jace and the fact that I get to see him again today. My mom must have noticed my turn in behavior as she arched her eyebrow. _Why can everyone do that but me!? _

"Oh, really?" She asked like she knew I was hiding something. I blushed, but quickly turned away towards the stove before she could see. "And is Simon's neighbor perhaps, hmm… I don't know, _attractive_?" She continued and I could feel my blush go blood red.

I finally turned back to her and tried to raise an eyebrow of my own (and failed miserably). "Mom!" She smiled at my defeat. "Well, I… not exactly… I wouldn't say… ummm…" I paused to take a breath. "Not that he would see anything special in me." I mumbled, so she could barely hear.

Somehow her Super Mother skills caught it though. "Oh, Sweetie, no! Of course he would!" she scrambled to try to help me out. "Clary why wouldn't he, whoever he is?" she asked in a whisper.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because he is a Greek God! He is the most unbelievably and undeniably attractive guy I have _ever _seen!" I rushed my words and when I realized what I said, I yet again blushed. "Sorry, never mind, it's stupid." I said.

My mom just gave me a comforting hug and told me "And he would be lucky to have you any day of the week."

I scoffed and in my head thought "Yeah, any day that doesn't end in 'Y'."

My mom left the kitchen for me to finish cooking breakfast. I was still pondering over if Jace liked me or not and why he would want _me_ of all people to see him today.

…

I had just taken my last bite of scrambled eggs when I felt a rumble next to my leg. I fished my phone out of my pocket to see I had a text from Isabelle.

_Hey, Clary! Just wondering if I could come over to get you ready for you and Jace's date?_

I smiled at her generosity and replied.

_Sure! Sounds great, but it isn't a date. We're just friends._

I sighed at the use of 'friends' and set my phone down. It vibrated again soon with another text from Izzy.

_Ok, whatever you say… I'll be there in twenty minutes._

I glanced at the clock. 8:40. _Who takes three hours to get ready!? _I thought._ Well if Izzy can get Jace to like me, then what the heck._

When 9 o'clock rolled around, just like she said, Izzy's Black Porsche pulled into my drive. She honked to let me know she was here, but who wouldn't with a car like that?

I let her in and we headed to my orange painted room. She looked around as if sizing it up (for what? I don't know) and set what was in her arms, onto my bed.

I scanned over what she had brought and automatically felt like I wasn't good enough to wear it. Sitting next to the clothes were about three bags containing what I guessed to be make up and stuff for my hair. When I brought my gaze back to Izzy, I wish I hadn't. She was smiling a mischievous grin and I felt my insides flip.

"Is this for… me?" I asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah." She answered in a voice that meant _duh._

…

Somehow Isabelle managed the unmanageable. I couldn't believe what was standing in front of me in the long floor-to-ceiling mirror.

The girl-who was definitely not me- had on a navy blue sundress that fell just above her knees. It was a satin material which made it elegant. There was a long V cut running down the back with thin straps over the shoulders. The front had a straight seam under her collar bones and hung baggy at the chest. Covering her feat were silver gladiator sandals. And thank the Lord Izzy didn't bring heels, 'cause that would be a disaster. Her hair, which had never been tamed before, now hung in soft curls down her back. Lining her emerald eyes was a thin black eyeliner and small coat of mascara to enhance the green color. Her lips were a soft pink and very plump. Other than that, no more make up was needed, as Izzy said.

The girl, no _I _was beautiful. A small smiled creeped onto my face. I turned and gave Izzy a bear hug.

"Hey! Watch it! You don't wanna smear your make up!" she warned. I just nudged her and walked out of the bathroom.

When I looked at the time again, it was already 11:55. Wow! I guess someone could actually need three hours to get ready…

I walked down the stairs as I thanked Isabelle.

"Oh no problem! My pleasure. I hope you and Jace have fun on your date today." She wiggled her eyebrows and my face heated up. "Don't do anything too crazy."

"Isabelle! I said. She just giggled. "For the last time, it's not a date." I told her. _Oh , but you wish it was. _Said a voice in my head. _Shut up! _I told it.

I heard the revving of an engine outside and did a once-over. "You're fine!" Izzy said and shooed me out the door. I stepped outside with Izzy following behind as I shut the door.

I opened the passenger side to Jace's car and smiled. He turned to me as he was saying, "Is that Izzy's-" when he looked at me his sentence stopped and his mouth hung open. "Wow." He mumbled, barely audible. "You, you look amazing, Clary." He said, the words rushing out with his breath.

I cracked a lopsided grin and thanked him. I loved the way my name sounded coming from him.

I turned to Izzy once more before climbing into the car. She gave me two thumbs up and a large grin. She got into her Porsche and drove off.

By the time I looked back at Jace, he was staring at the road in front of us and fumbling to get the car started again. As we were driving, I couldn't help but glance at him every now and then, but nothing changed as his gaze was still fixed in front of him. I sighed and tried to break the awkward conversation.

"So, any chance you gonna tell me where we're going?" I asked. He gave me a faint smirk and shook his head. Back to the awkward silence it is.

…

Jace POV

We pulled up to a small café and I opened Clary's door of the car. We walked up to the doors and I kept glancing at Clary's hand. I wanted to hold it. I wanted her to want me to hold it. But how could I do that? It's not like she likes me. Who am I kidding? She probably still thinks I'm a stuck-up jerk like she thought when I first met her. She's too smart to not catch on that I'm not a great guy. She obviously deserves better.

I shook my head to rid the thoughts. I held open the door of the café and she smiled. I love her smile. Wait, what I am saying?! I'm not supposed to fall for her. I mentally face palm myself. I need to stop thinking like this if I don't want her to become too attached to me. I would just hurt her.

"So, what's good to order here?" she asked with her sweet, heavenly voice. It brings me out of my reverie. I smile and tell her the best things to get here. I try to not stare at her eyes for too long. This is going to be harder than I thought.

Clary POV

He's been acting strange this whole day. I wonder if I did something wrong.

While I'm sipping out of my mug of coffee, I hear an unfamiliar song come on through the speakers of the café, but listen because the voice is unique and pretty.

_Merrily we fall out of line, out of line_

_I'd fall anywhere with you I'm by your side_

_Swinging in the rain, humming melodies_

_We're not going anywhere until we freeze._

I can't help but love this song after hearing one verse.

_I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not afraid…_

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

Now, I've started listening to the lyrics and what they mean.

_Carefully we'll place for our destiny_

_You came and you took this heart and set it free_

_Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me_

_I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are…_

I really think these lyrics fit into my life at this exact moment. I want to be with Jace, but I have no clue how he feels. Especially since he's been in his own world today.

Jace POV

_I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not afraid…_

_Forever is a long time _

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it at all, I wouldn't mind it at all._

No, I wouldn't mind it. I smile to myself.

Ugh, why did I just let myself think that? This song reminds me of my life at this very moment. I like Clary, I mean I really like her. I just don't want her to get hurt with my reputation. That means I have to make her not like me. This is going to be a challenge, but no challenge Jace Wayland cannot handle.

**Hope you guys liked it! Some Clary/Izzy time and then a Clace date! Clary: "It wasn't a date!" suuuurree… And if you guys didn't understand-**

**Clary likes Jace. Jace likes Clary. Jace doesn't want to start a relationship with Clary, fearing he will hurt her ('cause he's a player and stuff) and she is too special to hurt. Therefore, Jace needs to find a way to make Clary not like him anymore!**

**Ta dah! I know crazy idea huh? Well review and let me knoooooowww! Love ya guys**


	4. Confidence (For You I Will)

**A/N: I just have to say sorry. And please don't kill me. Well, now I'm freshly showered, in sweats, and ready to write! Drum roll please… Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own TMI or "Confidence (For You I Will)" by Teddy Geiger. I'm using the song because I have a major crush on Teddy Geiger at the moment and his voice is BEAUTIFUL. **

Jace POV

_That means I have to make her not like me. This is going to be a challenge, but no challenge Jace Wayland cannot handle._

Clary POV

I got home at around 3 o'clock that day. Jace took me for a walk around Central Park, but he seemed so distant the whole time, like he was living in another world; a world I was not a part of.

A week later and currently I am sitting at my desk in my cramped, messy room. I am trying to draw, but no inspiration is coming to mind, so here I sit with a pencil in hand staring at a blank piece of paper.

I sigh and lean down to pull out my Prismacolors from a drawer in my wooden desk. I slide the tin box onto the desk and open the lid. Inside are a rainbow of colors, some down to nubs, and some with small tooth marks on the ends. I've had them since my 14th birthday and use them almost every day. Now at 16, I have multiple sketchbooks in place of most of the colors.

I decide to take out a black pencil along with a 'yellow ochre' and place the black onto the paper. I make smooth strokes across the canvas and soon have a tall, lean man scribbled in all black. He has no features yet, so I decide to use the golden yellow color to draw waves of hair atop of his forehead. I outline the shape of eyes in the same color. Soon, I start to notice that it isn't a picture of any ordinary man, but Jace. His bright eyes are staring back at me with ruthlessness.

I inwardly groan. Why couldn't I get him out of my mind? He obviously doesn't like me; he practically shouted it in my face the whole 'date'. I flip the sketchbook shut and stash it away under my bed. I turn out the lights and soon drift off to sleep.

Jace POV

It's been a week since I last saw Clary, which also happened to be the day of our date. I felt terrible for avoiding her, but I still didn't want her to get too attached before I make my move. Izzy has been torturing her by taking her shopping almost every day and will not stop bothering her about her fashion problems. On the other hand I think she is beautiful and doesn't need Izzy's help. Wait! Ugh. I need to stop thinking that!

I was brought out of my thoughts by the slamming of the front door. High heels clacked down the hallway and stopped right in front of my door. I counted down the seconds until-

"Jace!" I groaned and pulled myself out of bed to confront none other than Isabelle standing at my door.

She looked irritated and had her arms crossed in front of her chest. I just cocked my head to the side and waited for her to continue.

She finally opened her mouth to speak. "Why have you been avoiding Clary? I thought you liked her." She said. I was shocked. I didn't realize how noticeable my affection for her was. Usually girls didn't have this affect on me. It was the other way around.

I quickly covered up my shock with indifference and narrowed my eyes at her. "Why would it matter to you? And she's not my type anyways; too small." I shrugged like it was no big deal, though on the inside I was yelling at myself for talking down to her.

She scoffed, "Well, I think you're hurting her feelings." I just gave her a look that said 'whatever' and shut the door in her face.

I went back to my bed and put my head in my hands. I have to do this and do it quick to eliminate any chance of her or- let's face it- _I _growing too close.

…

The next day was the first day of school and I had a little something up my sleeve.

As soon as my car, along with Izzy's pulled up to Idris High, it seemed like the whole study body turned and stared. It makes sense because I own a red Camaro and Izzy, a black Porsche. Alec rides with me most of the time to save gas, but Isabelle is 'too good to be seen riding with her brothers' as she puts it.

I step out of the car and slam the door shut. All the girls' eyes suddenly enlarge. I smirk and wink at few of them. Alec and Iz follow behind me as I walk through the parking lot.

Izzy squeals in my ear and nudges me until I look where she is pointing at. I see Clary standing next to her nerd friend- what's his name?- Simon! When the geek notices Isabelle he straightens up and shoves his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

We walk over to them and I try my best to keep my head down, as to not make eye contact with Clary.

"Hey guys! I'll show you the office, so you can get your schedules and we can see if we have any of the same classes." At the sound of her voice, I look up and am met with mesmerizing eyes. They lock on mine and I can't look away. "It's this way, follow me." She finally says.

…

Clary POV

It turns out Izzy is in my AP English class and Algebra II. Jace, on the other hand is in all the rest of my classes.

We were all at lunch right now and I was picking at my sandwich. The Lightwoods and Simon were all at the table. Next to Alec though is a very sparkly guy that I recognize as the one and only Magnus Bane. He was well known at our school for his looks of bright colors and glitter. Lots of glitter. It amazes me how the quiet and shy guy I know to be Alec has made friends with him.

I turned my head to a squeaky noise to my left. I knew this annoying sound from anywhere. Apparently the plastics have found their newest toy. And he's sitting right beside me.

"Hey Jacey!" Aline said while shoving her unusually large chest in his face. He smirked and she gave her best smile showing all her capped teeth her daddy just paid for.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come sit by us, over there." She purred in his ear. He stood up and wrapped a hand around her waist. What surprised me most is how he sloppily kissed her in front of the whole cafeteria. I'm sure my whole face was as red as a tomato and my hung open just like everyone else's on my table.

Jace made sure to turn around and wink one last time at me before he walked towards Aline's table with her wrapped around him like a snake.

…

Jace POV

Do I really like Aline? Of course not. I'm just using her to make Clary mad. Do I think that Aline is actually worth my time? Of course not. I frankly despise Aline. She doesn't have any respect for herself or anyone else. She's also the most annoying person I've ever met. She needs to learn some boundaries.

During the whole lunch period I stole glances towards Clary. She was laughing and chatting with them, but I knew it was forced. She obviously was mad at me. I felt bad, but knew I had to do this. It was to protect her. I kept reminding myself that each time Aline kissed my cheek or felt my biceps. I reminded myself that when Clary glanced at me one more time and stood up to leave the cafeteria. And I reminded myself that when I caught a glimpse of a tear running down her cheek before she flew out the door.

…

Clary POV

How could I be so stupid to even think that Jace cared about me? He made it clear today that he doesn't. I knew that we didn't have anything going on between us, but it still hurts. I guess I just thought he was different.

I ran into the bathroom and shut the door. I slid down the wall until I was sitting, holding my head in my arms, tears steadily streaming down my face. I heard a knock and quickly wiped my splotched cheeks. The door opened and there stood Isabelle. When she noticed me she crouched down and hugged me tightly.

She didn't have to say anything. Her being here for me helped more than a thousand words could.

Finally I found my voice. "It hurts so much." I croaked. She nodded and wiped a falling tear off of my cheek. I put my head on her shoulder and she stroked my back until I quit crying.

"Honey, I am so sorry. I should've known. It's all my fault, I should have warned you of his reputation, I just thought that he had changed with you…" She trailed off and took my hand. She stared me in the eye and said, "Don't _ever _let a boy, especially Jace bring you down. You are stronger than this. Do not ever forget that."

I smiled and thanked her. She helped me off the floor and brought me to the mirror. She wiped the remaining tears and pulled out her makeup bag. Isabelle redid my makeup and made my eyes look not as red.

With one more hug, we exited the bathroom and headed to class. Thankfully this was the last class of the day and Jace was not in it.

…

Jace POV

After school, I drove Alec and myself home. I had a nagging in my chest, like I was guilty of something, but I didn't know what. I let it go and hopped out of my car and walked up to our house.

When I made it to my room and flopped down on my bed. I thanked God there wasn't any homework tonight. I really needed a nap. I turned on my iHome and plugged in my iPod. I tried to put it on some softer songs so I could fall asleep. I heard a soft strumming and started to lie down and listen to the song.

_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all_

_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have_

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger_

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel about you_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will. For you I will…_

This song makes me feel like a total coward now. It makes me think of what I did to Clary. Why did I do this to her? It hurt her. I should have just told her how I felt instead of assuming things. I watched her get hurt, and the worst part about it was that _I _was the one hurting her. I can't believe myself. I need to stop this. I was trying to keep her away so I wouldn't hurt her, but that's exactly what I was doing all along…

**:'( *sniff sniff* So, that was a dramatic chapter if I must say so for myself… You got multiple POVs, Izzy and Clary time, and Aline. Dun dun duhhhhhh! I also wrote waaaaay more than usual to make up for the long update. I hope you guys enjoyed and I would really love it if you reviewed. It always makes my day! Love you guys so much **


End file.
